Deinonychus
Deinonychus is a genus of dromaeosaurid dinosaur that originated from Early Cretaceous North America. A close relative of Velociraptor, the Deinonychus bred by InGen can be distinguished by their head crest and distinctive coloration. Deinonychus are unlocked by the Hammond Foundation on Isla Tacaño. History Deinonychus was not planned to be featured in Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, and no Deinonychus populations were reported by InGen on either Nublar or their Site B facility on Isla Sorna in 1996.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act It was revealed that Deinonychus was a species present in Jurassic World based on promotional material. As of 2018, it has been revealed that the Deinonychus population was the victim of an unconfirmed form of cruelty.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/images/posters/cruelty.jpg It is unknown if there are any surviving populations.https://twitter.com/Jack_Ewins/status/1052300874163376129 Description A close relative of Velociraptor, Deinonychus is portrayed with a rooster-like comb on its head, as well as another fleshy ridge along its tail. It has a short skull than Velociraptor, with large pronounced eye ridges. The base genome has a velvet and reddish-grey skin with a dark band along its body and around its eyes. Like Velociraptor, Deinonychus is a swift moving predator. Despite their similarity, they cannot coexist and will fight each other. In fact, the genus seems antagonistic toward one another and will hunt down the other. Who is the victor in the battle can vary, though unmodified the Velociraptor has slightly higher base stats and may have an advantage. However, Deinonychus can reap a higher benefit from some genome splices meaning a heavily modified Deinonychus will be exponentially more dangerous than the base creature. Like Velociraptor, Deinonychus are social and will rapidly lose comfort and turn antagonistic if denied a pack. A bare minimum of 3 individuals per paddock can reduce rampages though a number of 4 to 6 is recommended. If given space and numbers, Deinonychus can be considered a more docile alternative to Velociraptor. Paleontology In reality, like dromaeosaurids, Deinonychus would have been covered in feathers safe for avian scales present on the feet and the end of the snout. Fossils of relatives such as Microraptor and analysis of quill knobs found on Dakotaraptor, Utahraptor, and Velociraptor indicate it would have had short feathers across most of its body with larger feathers forming a tail fan and small wings on its arms. This would have made Deinonychus resemble a flightless eagle in real life. It is thought these wings and the tail fan would have assisted Deinonychus in maneuvering as airfoils, potentially gliding when it was young, as well as aid in visual displays and brooding its nests. Studies on the feet and hands of Deinonychus support the notion that the genus was a fairly good climber, especially when younger and lighter. In terms of build in real life, Deinonychus had a longer, pointer skull, and longer arms than what is seen in-game. Deinonychus has been found in both the Cedar Mountain and Cloverly Formations. A relatively medium-sized dromaeosaurid, it was one of the earliest of its family, yet showed advanced features that would be passed on to later theropods of the Coelurosauria line; such as a stiffened tail to keep the dinosaur steady while running and stereoscopic vision so it could gauge distances. Deinonychus was somewhere in the middle of the food chain. It lived in packs and prey items would likely depend on if it was hunting alone or in a group. Alone it would have targeted prey similar in size to itself or smaller, but in groups it could have mobbed prey such as Tenontosaurus, Aquilops, and Zephryosaurus, but avoided the large sauropods such as Astrodon and Sauroposeidon. It may have taken on armored dinosaurs such as Sauropelta when in packs. It lived alongside much larger predators, such as the apex predator at the time, the Acrocanthosaurus. Cosmetics Trivia *''Deinonychus'' was shown on December 23, 2017, in an [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nF8IYKzfrUA IGN First] video. *Following the release of the IGN First video, the yet unknown species was [https://twitter.com/nicholasrodgers/status/944671139657388034?lang=en confirmed as Deinonychus]. Prior to this confirmation, many speculated the species being shown was a Guanlong. *The in-game dinosaur appears to be based on older reconstructions by Robert Bakker. *In the Jurassic Park novel canon, Deinonychus is considered to be synonymous with Velociraptor, and was used as the primary basis of the larger-than-life size of Velociraptor. *It was once thought that in the Jurassic Park film canon, Deinonychus was synonymous with Velociraptor, however, it was proven that Deinonychus and Velociraptor both exist in the film canon as they both appear in the Holoscape and DPG List as a separate known genus. *''Deinonychus'' was intended to be in Jurassic Park Operation Genesis, but was scrapped. *''Deinonychus'' shares some similar sounds with Dilophosaurus. Gallery Deino2CaptainFistard.jpg DeinoMr.Jurassic.png DeinoCaptainFistard.jpg DeinoSpliffi.jpg Deino≤Ţhė Nebeský Mûž≥.jpg Deino3CaptainFistard.jpg Deino2.jpg Deino3.jpg References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Carnivores Category:Isla Tacano Unlock